


Living Pains - part 1 of 2

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [54]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley never knew that the way his body hurt was anything but ordinary.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Living Pains - part 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I know I said that Crowley would be pain-free in this series given that I already covered the serpent cursed to crawl on earth thing with the forcibly turned snake thing, but now a few things happened (see end note. Long end note.) and I just felt like writing it, espesh given that it's logical enough to bring it up so late in the series if Crowley themselves hadn't noticed before.  
(Also if you don't feel like reading sth like this just ignore this part of the series and see Crowley as pain-free in all the other parts, I'll also write a warning if it ever comes up again in parts after this one)
> 
> So, how _do_ you not notice you have Chronic Pain all your life? This is how...

"Ughh" Crowley lays down on the couch and sticks their legs into the air, bending and straightening their knees, then shaking both legs as if to get rid of something, all the while making a face. 

Aziraphale walks into the room and stares at the squirming demon. "Are you alright?"

"Eh, jus'a bit of pain" Crowley stretches across the couch and yawn, then grins as they see what Aziraphale is carrying. "Iss that hot chocolate?"

"I- yes, but don't change the topic! What happened?"

"Happened? Nothing, it's not bad or anything- what? What's with that face? Don't you sometimes just have weird random pains that come for no reason?" 

Aziraphale stares at them, puts down both cups- that are indeed filled with hot chocolate and little marshmallows- onto the coffee table and walks over to Crowley. 

"What do you mean, 'random pains'?"

"Well, you know, aching joints, weird pressure-pain in your legs or stinging feet, that kinda thing..." Crowley trails off, starting to look a little unsure. "I always thought it's just because these stupid human bodies are _useless_... It's not?" 

"Oh, but that sounds horrible! And no, I really don't believe that that is normal, not even for ordinary humans..."

Aziraphale looks outright shell-shocked, and Crowley is quick to reassure him:

"Eh, it's not that, bad- really! Definitely not as bad as that time in the church, remember?" they laugh, but Aziraphale just looks even more distraught. Oops, so maybe that was the wrong way to go about this...

"I mean, are you sure it's not normal? It isn't even that bad normally, I can still walk and stuff, so..."

"It is most certainly not normal, Crowley! To be a little uncomfortable, that can happen with human bodies, but even that usually has a reason- if anything, I would have expected you to have back pain with the way you always slouch in your seat! But no, 'random' pain isn't normal- especially for someone like us, if you can't just miracle it away, which you clearly haven't yet!" 

"Uh. Right. Well, maybe it's just a demon thing?" Crowley scowls. That seems like something She would do, doesn't it? 

"I don't think so..." Aziraphale looks thoughtful now. "Wouldn't angels have found out about it if it were the case for every demon? I know the archangels would have loved to make us even more afraid of falling... Anyway-" he shakes his head- "are you sure you're alright? I mean, oh, Crowley, dearest, you're clearly _not _even though you'll pretend again like you are! Are you sure it can't be miracled away?"

"Nuh-uh, tried that early on, now I usually know which pain I can heal and which won't go away..."

Aziraphale looks at them, pained, then perks up. "Do you think I could try to heal it?"

"Well, that's the thing, I don't think that there is anything for you to heal... But sure, give it a try" Crowley doesn't look particularly hopeful.

Aziraphale crouches down and gently touches Crowley's right leg, trying to feel for an injury or anything that he could wish away... When he doesn't find anything, he tries to just will the pain away that he now _knows_ is there, but he doesn't think it helps any- and looking up at Crowley who is meeting his gaze with something like pity in their eyes is confirmation enough. 

Crowley sighs. They didn't expect it to work, and they are not as _devastated_ as Aziraphale seems to be , a pained expression on his face.

"Oh, _dearest_! G- someone, why are you not more shocked about this?"

"Well, it's not like I'm suddenly in more pain than usual?" 

"Oh, my love-" Aziraphale sits down on the floor next to the couch and presses a kiss to Crowley's forehead before snapping his fingers so the two cups of chocolate appear in front of them, once again steaming hot.

"Either way, I think you deserve a treat now."

"Well, you know I won't say no to that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah so this story exists because STORYTIME (feel free to skip this end note) I am now fairly certain that I have chronic pain myself, and I literally didn't notice over the past 20 years, despite in retrospect being fairly certain that it's not a new thing... I just didn't realise that it was sth bad or specific for myself, I remember as a kid saying I was 'uncomfortable' in situations where I now can say that I had probably been in pain (I don't remember exactly because my memory is shit which is a symptom of depression which heyy is also a symptom of fibromyalgia which is the condition I thiink I have. Need to go to a doctor and get that checked, but u knw busy with uni and all that anYways) and later did a lot of sports & had a lot of sports injuries + I was always very clumsy (which, surprise! Another symptom of fibro due to the trouble concentrating thing) and all in all I was just injured and in pain a lot due to 'actual' physical reasons, so the other pain just kinda went unnoticed not bc I didn't feel it but bc I was like- uh ok must've hurt that part of my body too in some way. Also- maybe because I'm just so /used/ to pain or bc of sth else idek but I'm just not very affected by pain? Like, I had sports injuries like capsular tears or torn ligaments and people were like Oh No You Must Be In So Much Pain! I was like- eh yeah? I guess? I mean it's more pain than usual, but like- eh, whatever, I'm more worried I won't be able to play/perform (whatever it was in each case) that weekend.  
And when my back hurt, or my legs/chest/joints/whatever, I just didn't think it hurt /that bad/ and kinda figured it must be normal, and because of my anxiety (guess what anxiety is also a symptom of.) I never wanted to make a big deal of it, like I remember during my internship when I had to sit in an uncomfortable chair all day the pain would get worse, also because I couldn't move/adjust the position of my legs a lot (restless leg syndrome is also a symptom of fibro), but I just kinda suffered through it most of the time, and one day when it was really bad I just put my legs up, in turns, on the upside down dustbin under the desk to be able to change positions... And when sb asked why my leg was up there and whether I was ok I was like uuuh sports injury (which like. I did have one but literally on the leg that wasn't currently up there. Idek how I still thought my pain was normal but I did and I thought I was just being weak or sth and didn't want to be caught whining about sth like being uncomfortable from sitting at a desk for a bit too long and lied instead...)
> 
> So all in all I just never noticed I had chronic pain! And I still wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't read the word fibromyalgia somewhere (on insta in @alittleandroid's story if u wanna know exactly) and because I'm curious in nature I tend to google words I don't know, and I found a list of symptoms and was like wtf this is literally me?? I thought I just had anxiety and depression and some other separate conditions but this is literally me??? And then I saw the 'chronic pain' and was like uh ok no, and then like a few moments later I was like... Wait a minute...  
XD so yeah that's how you don't notice you have chronic pain over years except literally being in pain lol, sorry for the gigantic end note but I just felt like writing this all down sOmewHeRe, and given that Crowley's story here is kinda #inspired by my own (tho adapted to fit to their story) I thought it fit well enough...  
BTW if you know me irl do me a favor and do NOT freak out my family or anyone about this, if anything I'd like to get it diagnosed first before I start that conversation, and then they should still hear it from me. Feel free to send me a pm or leave a comment tho if you have any questions!


End file.
